A Goodbye
by deathsflame
Summary: though it is a painful fact we all must die. And what worst a way but from a distasteful ambush...okay so read it and figure it out yourself! oh and take my challenge at the end!


( A/n: Hey! Okay, Okay so ripped the characters off from the Gundam Wing company. And yes I'm sure you all will hate me after you read this fic....and you probably will want to copy it too(twisted sicko!) BUT is that really ANY reason to hate me and not Read and review??? *pouts* Pleeeeeaassseeee!!!!! I have a challenge for all of you too! If you accept, scroll alllllllll the way to the bottom. So after I get sued by the company I expect you mail me your challenge and a year supply of caffeine! *Holds up cup of espresso*   
  
Cheers and enjoy the story!   
  
A Goodbye  
  
It was a dark night much like any other night. A stream of light shot from a freshly open door. Out stumbled a boy with over grown bangs. His clothes were torn and clung to him in tightly plastered spots of blood. He groped for the wall and made his way to an ally. He stumbled and fell, breathing hard. Out side the ally he heard voices. So many voices. Over hearing the conversation he tried to stop himself from crying. Gone? All of them?   
  
No.   
  
Apparently the dark haired one and the blue eyed warrior were still there. It had been Duo's wedding night and the family of pilots had come over to help the nervous groom, Duo, for his big night.  
  
The back door had been broken open and the enemy rushed in. What were they called again? Shadowcorp. That was it. They didn't stand a chance. The only one who had a weapon was Heero. Even Wufie had neglected his kantana since it hadn't gone with his suit. Heero shot two that advanced but there were so many. Quatre was the first to die; his blood ran down his shirt collar as the fell and lay unceremoniously on the ground. In the melee of the fight Wufie and Heero killed as many as they could with their fists. Trowa had flipped over a crowd of the armed men and snapped one's neck. He landed and readied for another assault. Duo had some how acquired Heero's gun nevertheless it was no good. Trowa had been hit and fell, getting up he took another bullet and buckled. Chang Wufie charged madly at his enemy as Heero was thrown into a window, the glass shattering adding to the noise of the fight...the massacre. Dou and the half blinded, glass covered Heero tried to make their ways to each other's backs. Dou suddenly fell, blood splattering the vision of some. A horrid cheer went up. Heero wildley fought his way to the young grooms' side, sadly the braided boy would never see his blushing bride's face again and he knew it. Trowa was hit again, and again, on and on but he could still hear Heero's strained shouts.  
  
Damn you.  
  
Wufie was backed against a wall, his side speared and the blood flowing freely. Heero shouted for Duo to get up. And Trowa was thrown into a door. Slowly he fumbled for the handle and got out. Wufie yelled and Dou's last words were of how sorry he was to Hilde.  
  
Heero slumped to the floor with a hit to the head and was pushed up right. Valiantly the two pilots fought on. But they would never again see the sun.   
  
As an eternity stretched on, finally Trowa could hear what happened to the only family he ever knew. The dark haired boy was dead and the blue eyed one, barley alive. He had been particularly hard to dispose of.  
  
Torture? Yes. Never mind just kill him.  
  
The voices began to melt into one but Trowa was still able to hear over his labored breathing, that they had taken out a full squad. He hears more voices again.   
  
We got half of them. Now to go after the others...the other preventers...  
  
Trowa's eyes started to cloud over but with a trembling hand he pulled a pin.   
  
Bastards.  
  
Killing dishonorably. You'll all die. And as a black mist welcomed him he said his farewells.  
  
Goodbye Catherine, to Hilde and Relena, don't worry Duo and Heero died as warriors. Sally... Wufie's met the same end as you...Dorothy... we'll miss you all. Good-bye...Noin...  
  
He took one last ragged breath and thought of how every one had gone. I'll be with you soon guys... and with his dimming life an explosion enveloped the entire area.  
  
Be with you...soon...  
  
* Challenge- Ha HA HAAAHAAAAHAAA!!!!!!!! DIE, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem * Okay! Hai! Yes, you decided to accept my challenge!! Mwahahahahah!! I challenge you to write a fic. of your favorite boys(G-W) death. First, second or third person I don't care. Just write the total annihilation of the boys and their goodbyes. Send me an update of the story at my account here or at G_Wgirl@yahoo.com. I'd like to read 'em. Oh and if you would be so kind send me that supply of caffeine and let's chug it and see who wins!!^_^! 


End file.
